Most modern computers and servers include at least one, and typically, multiple input/output (I/O) ports. I/O ports are used to connect peripheral devices such mouses, keyboards, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage devices and the like, for power supply and/or data transfer purposes. Unauthorized connections to a computer network through I/O ports can result in unauthorized access and theft of network information, or insertion of viruses and malware into the computer and the network. Typically, computers, servers, printers and other devices are supplied with multiple I/O ports. Usually, many of these I/O ports go unused, are often unmonitored, and therefore are susceptible to unauthorized access and unauthorized data transfer.
In view of the security risks associated with external devices connected to computers, there is a need for improved physical security devices for blocking unused I/O ports thus preventing unauthorized access to the port.